The discovery of the association of Apolipoprotein E with Alzheimer's Disease is the first major breakthrough in Alzheimer's Disease research in many years and has lead to the development of a genetic test for Alzheimer's Disease. This study will assess the psychological aspects and identify the ethical issues created when apolipoprotein E gene status and the potential risk of Alzheimer's Disease are disclosed to subjects.